


Fireworks

by Tares (ColdAtomHeadcanons)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bulma is amazing and kick ass, Day One, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Terrible superhero names, but so is goku, no matter what you can always recognize your soulmate, tumblr: kakavegeweek, vegeta is a bit of a moron, when secret identities are not so secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/Tares
Summary: It ought to be a joke.The whole group was standing right next to the man and yet, they still looked at him as if they had no idea. They laughed and chatted when the guy was Kakarot, the simple yet good hearted guy that made Vegeta’s teeth hurt with the sweetness itself, and they looked up to him, admiring when the guy had his mask on. The mask that didn’t leave much to imagination at all! They kept saying how they were best of friends with the man, one of them actually had two children with him and yet… nothing. For fuck’s sake, either Kakarot was a really lucky shooter, or they had to sleep together so many times that the woman had to know him by the smell alone! And still nothing. Not even a glimpse of recognition.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Kakavege Week





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> For Kakavege week Day 1: Superheroes
> 
> Don't... judge me too hard XD

It ought to be a joke. 

The whole group was standing _right next to the man_ and yet, they still looked at him as if they had no idea. They laughed and chatted when the guy was Kakarot, the simple yet good hearted guy that made Vegeta’s teeth hurt with the sweetness itself, and they looked up to him, admiring when the guy had his mask on. The mask that didn’t leave much to imagination at all! They kept saying how they were best of friends with the man, one of them actually had _two children_ with him and yet… nothing. For fuck’s sake, either Kakarot was a really lucky shooter, or they had to sleep together so many times that the woman had to know him by the _smell_ alone! And still nothing. Not even a glimpse of recognition.

Not even his so called best friend that went to all of those fighting tournaments together with him. Fighting tournaments! Not even that seemed to be suspicious to them. Not even the fighting style that Krillin had to fight against time and time again, while they trained. Though if the guy didn’t notice that this person seemed stronger than normal back in those days - unless Kakarot got his powers later in life. But - no. No. That was completely another can of - not worms - that Vegeta was not ready to open at all. 

They all claimed to know him for _years_ and none of them appeared to _know_. 

It was nerve-wrecking. It was irritating. It made Vegeta want to strangle someone, until they either saw reason or just let out their last breath. His eyes narrowed and he growled, making Chi-Chi jump and at glare from Bulma he huffed, turning around, making his way outside. No need to _actually_ kill someone. The woman would never let him live it down if he messed up her little party. 

It shouldn’t matter to him. Why should he care whether Kakarot was recognized or not. Even though apparently that wasn’t possible, because this entire world was walking around blind and stupid!

“Are you alright?” Voice carried from above, and Vegeta grit his teeth, refusing to look up. 

“Just amazing.” He rolled his eyes. He didn’t need to turn around - or have the super hearing that the other apparently possessed, to know that the man/superhero stood on the ground now, not too far away. If Vegeta closed his eyes he could almost feel the warmth coming off the other’s body - Kakarot was always like a damn furnace - emanating heat wherever he moved. Bulma jokingly mentioned that as the cause of his _warm_ personality. 

“Doesn’t really sound that way.” There was hesitation in that voice, Vegeta could hear it and he sighed, closing his eyes. While yelling at Kakarot might be satisfying, he didn’t doubt there was more than enough eyes turned their way. 

“I’m fine.” He huffed. “Why are you here anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be up there, playing a good pony for the hostess and the charity event or whatever?” 

“I’m sure Bulma will understand.” 

“Bulma.” Vegeta repeated, then finally turned around and glared up at the other man. 

“...ugh… I Can call her Mrs. Briefs if that makes it better?” Kakarot offered, arms lifting up, palms out in a calming manner. “She’s a friend though and-” 

“I know.” 

“I think a lot of people do.” Kakarot nodded, then winced. “Especially with this event, which I’m now finding out might’ve been a bad idea after all.” He said, his worried eyes turning to one of the higher decks. “I hope none of the villains will try anything with her now.”

  
Vegeta scowled. “I would love to see them try. They would return home with their tails stuck between their legs and missing balls. _If_ they are lucky.” Bulma could be a scary woman. Vegeta knew - he had a kid with her after all. There was a small snicker, before Kakarot turned back, smiling. 

“Perhaps. Perhaps we should ask her to save the world, hm? If we told everyone this place was under her protection, there might be world peace.” 

“Without a doubt. Also not what I’ve been talking about.” 

“Hm?” Vegeta could see the confused look in Kakarot’s eyes, the slow blink as his brain tried to catch up with the conversation, to put together the bits and pieces. 

“I _know_.” Vegeta repeated, stressing the last word, his jaw up and his eyes not wavering for a second. 

“Well, yes.” Kakarot nodded hesitantly, frowning. “As I said, I think everyone knows now and-” 

“No.” Vegeta was not letting Kakarot turn this thing around again. “I know who you are.” 

The guy blinked slowly, glancing down at his clothes. “... that’s not that hard to guess? Are you feeling alright? Should you go and lie down? It’s the fish isn’t it? I thought it smelled a bit off, but then again, it tasted good and -” 

There it was. The feeling of wanting to strangle someone was back full force, and Vegeta had an actual target this time. He would’ve done it too, if he wasn’t sure he’d sooner break his fingers than hurt the other man - though he was still tempted. Very tempted. 

“No, you moron, I know who you are _under_ that mask!” He spat, glaring and just daring the other to deny it this time around. He had enough by now. He wasn’t there to play a damn fool for Kakarot. He wasn’t part of his fan club, that would either pretend not to know - or was actually stupid enough not to figure it out. 

“... what?” 

“I know who you _are,_ Mr. Saiyan.” Vegeta said, smirking in satisfaction as the others eyes widened. “Or shall I say Ka-” Before he knew what was happening, there was a hand pressed against his mouth, stopping any other words from slipping out. Vegeta glared over the hand at its owner, who was looking around nervously as if anyone else out there had the same super hearing as the man in front of him did. 

“How did you know? How did you find out? After all the hard work that Bulma went through with this mask?” 

Hard work? _Hard work?!_ Did Kakarot think that he was in the mood for jokes?! 

“What hard work!” Vegeta snapped, pushing Kakarot’s hand away from his face, knowing full well the other let him.There is no way Vegeta’s strength would be a match against the super one that this guy possessed. “Having a domino mask that hardly hides your cheekbones can’t be considered hard work!” Kakarot’s hand snapped up to the edge of the mask, lightly touching it, his mouth opening and closing for a moment. 

“I - what?” The man asked, taking a step back. “I-I have no idea-” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Was Kakaro about to lie to his face even after Vegeta called him out and made it more than just obvious he knew who he was?! Even after the other tried to keep him quiet, because he _knew_ Vegeta was right?! “I’m done.” 

“What?” 

“I’m done. I’m done with this place, I’m done with you, I’m done with everyone!” He yelled as he turned his back on the other, walking down the steps and off the yacht. It was a good thing Bulma wasn’t planning to sail with this thing tonight, or Vegeta would get great exercise in swimming. But he couldn’t stand being near the guy right now. What a complete and utter moron!

He didn’t look back and thus didn’t see the confused expression on Goku’s face. Neither did he notice the blue haired woman making her way down the steps, until she was standing near the other man, lifting an eyebrow. 

“I knew he was in a terrible mood when I invited him, but I didn’t expect him to be a dick.” She huffed. “Okay, maybe I did, but perhaps I hoped?” She offered with a smile, then frowned when Goku didn’t crack the tiniest of them. “Alright. What did he say? You know, even if he meant it, it doesn’t make it true.” 

“He recognized me.” 

“That’s…. Not possible.” 

Goku gave a small laugh, but it was far from a happy one. “Yeah, that’s what I said, but he called me out on that, Bulma. He called my name. Both of them.” Bulma frowned, shaking his head. 

“Maybe it was a lucky guess.” 

“No guess.” Goku shook his head, glancing at the back of the disappearing man. 

“Go- Saiyan, that’s not possible. I’m standing next to you and if I didn’t know who you were I wouldn’t recognize you! The mask is perfect. We tested it on enough people. Including your close friends and family who didn’t recognize you. There is no way _Vegeta_ out of all people would.”

“He told me the mask didn’t hide anything. Actually, he mentioned something like the domino mask not hiding enough of my face. Just part of my cheekbones?” Bulma’s eyes snapped to him, her mouth slipping open a bit. 

“What? There is no way anyone would see the domino mask! It’s not even a real mask, it's just the layer to keep the technology together and on your face!” That was what was doing the actual magic. The kind of holographic technology that Bulma used wouldn’t just be destroyed in a battle, not without back ups and the mask itself repairing so there was no way Goku’s image would even _waver_ so how could Vegeta even guess the domino mask?! That was too much to be just a simple coincidence. 

“That’s what I told him.” Goku answered with half a smile, finally turning to Bulma again. “And he got mad. Perhaps I really hurt his feelings.” Bulma rolled her eyes and snorted. 

“Vegeta’s feelings are the last thing we have to worry about right now. First, we need to figure out how this happened. Maybe he got into the lab or-” The rest of Bulma’s speech didn’t register as Goku’s eyes returned to the now empty space where Vegeta stood before. The thought of not caring about Vegeta’s feelings didn’t sit well with him at all. If the man truly was hurt and not just angry - but perhaps Bulma was right. Perhaps they truly should figure out what exactly happened first, just so Goku can be sure his friends and family are safe. He would never forgive himself if something happened to his sons (and Vegeta and Bulma’s since the two youngest always seemed to gravitate towards each other somehow) because he made a mistake. It wasn't that he didn’t trust Vegeta - if there was anyone who would figure out his secret, Goku was glad it was the other man, because Goku would give his life in the other’s hands - but if there was a possibility of someone else figuring it out as well… no. They needed the answers first. 

* * *

“I… might’ve been wrong.” 

Goku blinked, not expecting to ever hear the words from the woman in front of him. 

“Wrong?” 

“I went through everything. He didn’t get into the lab, thus he couldn’t have come into contact with the mask itself. He didn’t have access codes to the blue prints either, and no one other than me touched them. The technology didn’t malfunction in public _once_ and he didn’t see you throughout any of the tests.” She shook her head. “None of that would explain how he knew. None of the logical reasons.” She groaned as she sat down next to Goku, who was still watching their sons playing together. 

“He has to know _somehow,_ though right?” Goku asked and shrugged. “Unless he’s a psychic. Maybe we should’ve tested him for that. Might be very helpful to have him on the team then.” 

“Oh, please. I would know if he were one. While he’s good, he’s not _that_ good.” Bulma snorted, glancing at Trunks quickly. She shook her head at Goku’s confused expression and sighed. “No. He’s not psychic.” 

“You said you eliminated all the logical reasons. Thought we were offering illogical ones?” Goku was just teasing, Bulma knew. He probably didn’t think she would have one like that and she bit her lip, wondering if she should say anything at all. Perhaps if she didn’t… would it change anything at all. But Goku deserved to know. And while it sounded stupid and unbelievable even to her, perhaps… perhaps she would want to know as well. And if it really was true, maybe Bulma could talk to them both, ask them to let her run some tests and maybe find out an actual scientific explanation to this whole mess. Something that no one managed to do yet. Maybe she truly would be able to find out what it actually meant to be - 

“Soulmates.” 

“What?” 

“Soulmates. I…” She licked her lips, trying to think of the best way to explain. “I didn’t even think about it, because while it’s proven as the truth, no one understands the chemistry behind it yet, and what would the actual chances be? But my mom mentioned it when I was shouting about it, after I got a bit frustrated and I _know_ she doesn’t come with the most brilliant ideas usually, and she likes too many romantic comedies, which shouldn’t be weird because I guess she gets bored with me and dad always working on this or that project, but -” 

“Bulma? I- what?” 

Bulma sighed and shook her head. There was no way of going around this, was there? 

“If you manage to find your soulmate, then no matter what, your soulmate will always recognize you.” She quoted and shrugged. “And apparently, him seeing through the mask falls under the category of his soul recognizing yours.” 

Soulmates. _Soulmates_. It was a simple word, but it felt like it was blaring at Goku’s mind, shining with huge golden letters, refusing to let him think about anything else. 

They were soulmates. Vegeta and he. His heart skipped a beat in his chest, and then another, and perhaps even one more before it settled down to its normal pace, his whole body loosening and muscles relaxing as if the knowledge itself filled his entire body with comfortable warmth. 

Soulmates. Goku smiled. Vegeta and he were soulmates. 

“Can you watch the kids for a while?” He asked, all but running to the door, not even waiting for her to answer. 

“What? Goku wait- at least put on your mask if you’re flying anywhere!” It was the loud laughter that answered her and she rolled her eyes, huffing and slamming the door closed, before smiling. 

Well… didn’t the two idiots deserve each other.

* * *

It all made sense now. The happiness, the warmth whenever Goku saw the other. The quick beating of his heart whenever they got too close or whenever they sparred (while Goku made sure to keep the power dampening bracelets Bulma made for him on), the need to be close to the other when he was having a bad day. The almost _need_ to be there for the other when he was having a bad day, week or a month. 

Like the time he broke up with Bulma - even though Vegeta would never want to admit it, he was devastated. Not because he loved the woman - or maybe not in that way - but because he felt like he lost something important. Goku knew, he was there after the first fit of anger disappeared, he was there when Vegeta’s shoulder sagged and his hands curled into fists on his sides, nails drawing blood with how hard he was pressing them in. 

The longing to be there when Vegeta was in a good mood and the Need???? Again????? To lean over and kiss him when he shot that little smirk of his over his shoulder. Or kiss him until Goku managed to get a smile onto those lips. 

Soulmates. A simple word, but it all made sense now, made all those feelings more… validated. 

A word that made Goku feel like he had a _chance_. 

It wasn’t too hard to find Vegeta - Vegeta’s presence was always like a beacon, always made it so easy for Goku to focus on him

It wasn’t too hard to find Vegeta - Goku could feel him, his chest warming up with every bit of the distance between them overcame - a power he didn’t know for a while he had. Not until there was a time where Vegeta was possibly in danger, and Goku could _feel_ where to look for him, where to find him. It was like his mind searched the world for him until it found him. Or perhaps it wasn’t his mind. Perhaps it was his soul, being so familiar with Vegeta’s, knowing they were supposed to be important to each other. Maybe it was his soul looking for Vegeta’s, recognizing it and refusing to leave him alone. It took Goku a lot of time to be able to concentrate on the … energy, soul of someone else too. He still slipped every now and then with the rest, never with Vegeta though. He was so easy to find - he shone bright whenever Goku closed his eyes. 

until he was slowly descending and staring at the other man. The other man was training, lifting heavy weights, bits of sweats appearing on his forehead and his arms shaking a bit with the exertion. His chest was heaving, he was breathing hard but he seemed concentrated, like he saw a goal in front of his eyes and refused to look away. 

Goku’s feet touched the ground and even though he was sure it was soundless, Vegeta’s eyes still snapped up the moment he was standing firmly on the ground, narrowing in the next moment when he realized just who was standing in front of him. 

* * *

“Kakarot.” Vegeta growled, reaching for a towel nearby, breathing hard and brushing it over his eyes to get the sweat from his workout out. The man was standing in front of him, beaming like a cat that just got the canary and Vegeta wanted to get mad at that, but unfortunately, Kakarot’s good mood was usually contagious. He didn’t seem to be _just_ in a good mood - he seemed ecstatic.

“Vegeta.” The man was grinning, moving back and forth on the soles of his feet, eyes full of expectation and Vegeta wanted to punch him, just to get rid of that expression. It might be even satisfying - even though Vegeta’s hand would probably hurt more than Kakarot’s stupid face. If he even bothered to move it at all.

“Finally coming without the mask, I see.” Vegeta snorted instead of going along with his plan, putting the towel down again, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. “What do you want? I don’t think you’d come over just to show me I was right and that your mask sucks.” 

Vegeta watched as the man opened his mouth, before stopping, and staring at Vegeta as if he saw a ghost. Not a word, nor a sound escaped his lips and Vegeta grit his teeth. So that was his plan? To deny even now?! 

“Well?!” He growled out his fingers clutching onto his forearms and digging into the flesh just to stop himself from jumping over and shaking the other man until he just gave up. 

“I… I just… wanted to see whether you’re still mad.” The man in front of him laughed, his hand coming to brush through the hair on the back of his neck as he laughed, wide and loud - and very fake to Vegeta’s ears. 

Vegeta frowned, his eyebrow twitching and Kakarot obviously figured something was wrong _for once_ , cause the hand fell down and he winced. 

“I’m sorry for not telling you.” He said and shook his head. “It’s just… Bulma designed the mask and we had no idea neither you or anyone else would recognize me and -” 

“ _Anyone_ with a set of eyes and a half working brain would recognize you!” Vegeta snapped, his hands flying between Kakarot and himself in a gesture that he himself didn’t understand. “You look _exactly_ the same!” 

“Yeaaaaah.” Kakarot drawled, “I think people might disagree with you there. It’s really just you. You’re -” 

“If the next word out of your mouth is _special_ , Kakarot, I _will_ sack you.” 

“But you are.” There was something about the way Kakrot’s shoulders fell, the man almost curling in on himself. There was something about the way his expression turned from happy into a kicked one in mere seconds, something about the way he _pouted_ as he stared at the ground. Something that stopped Vegeta from disregarding his words as the usual nonsense that the other tended to be spouting. No. Kakarot’s whole posture screamed dejected at him and that didn’t usually happen with the other man. Not a lot touched Kakarot. Even the worst of insults that Vegeta threw his way usually slid off of him as water off a duck’s wing, and this… this was far from the worst interaction Vegeta had with the other man. No. There ought to be something else at play. Something that made Vegeta’s stomach tighten, the fingernails on one hand biting into his palm. 

“What was that?” He asked almost in a whisper - a quiet before the storm. 

Kakarot was quiet for a moment, and Vegeta wondered whether there was something battling inside of him or whether the other didn’t listen to him at all, before the man looked up from the ground, his jaw set and his eyes finding Vegeta with the razor sharp focus, one that Kakarot was capable at times, but usually reserved for the food on the table. 

“You _are_ .” He said, firm and unforgiving, in high contrast with his lifted arms, hands flat out as he stepped closer. As if Vegeta was some kind of frightened little animal. “Because it’s _you_ . It’s always been you, and even Chi-Chi saw that, and it didn’t make sense _before,_ but I understand now, and I want you to understand as well.” Kakarot was speaking quickly, a small smile finding its way on his lips as if he was making complete sense to everyone in the world, not just his foolish, crazy mind. “Because I knew before, but I _didn’t,_ or well, I guess I did, because I could _feel_ it, you know? Whenever I looked at you, but I didn’t even consider _that_ , cause you wouldn’t consider _me_ and-” The man was close, suddenly too close, his presence too stifling, too suffocating and Vegeta took a small, almost non existent step back. 

That didn’t seem to stop Kakarot, his smile not faltering for a second. 

“What nonsense are you spouting this time?!” Vegeta yelped, almost panicked. He didn’t get this feeling often with Kakarot. Usually Kakarot was the clueless one or naive, or both - at least pretending to be those - but this time, it felt like Kakarot held all the trump cards in his own hands, well aware of them. “What do you mea-” 

The touch on his cheek startled him. Somehow Vegeta completely missed Kakarot making his way into his own personal bubble. The hand slipped to the side of his head, the other joining on the other side, the thumbs softly brushing just over Vegeta’s cheeks, making his heart skip a beat. What… what-

“It’s always been you.” Kakarot repeated, before leaning in. The only warning Vegeta got was a ghost of hot breath on his face, and then Kakarot’s lips were pressing against his own, his head held hostage by Kakarot’s warm hands. 

He stood there, frozen, his arms hanging on his sides and his eyes opened wide, staring at Kakarot’s closed ones, as the other’s lips moved slowly, teasingly against his own. Vegeta could hear his blood rushing in his ears, everything centering around the two of them as the world seemed to fade away. 

And suddenly. It clicked. Hah. Kakarot was right. It _was_ him the whole time. 

Vegeta wasn’t even aware his eyes slipped closed somewhere in the meantime. Not until Kakarot’s tongue licked at his bottom lip, making them snap open again and push away from the other man, half turning away. His heart was racing in his chest, beating quickly and jumping as if it was trying to force him back to Kakarot, as if the man somehow settled in there and demanded for it to be returned to _him_ and Vegeta had no choice at all. 

“Vegeta?” The voice was small and tentative, very much unlike the way the other just kissed him and Vegeta’s eyes snapped to Kakarot. His heart _hurt_ at the forlorn look at the other’s face, and Vegeta grit his teeth. What the hell was the stupid organ doing?!

There must’ve been some of his thoughts showing on his face, because Kakarot’s reaching out to him again, and something in Vegeta snapped. He stepped back, pushing Kakarot’s hands away. 

“So what?” He growled, his voice quiet and collected in contrast to his shaking insides. Kakarot’s hands froze in the air where he was reaching for Vegeta _again_ and was this guy really so stupid not to know when to cut it out?! 

“What do you mean so what. You’re… you’re my _soulmate_.” He said as if that meant everything. He’s wrong though. It meant nothing. Nothing at all. 

“Yeah, I figured.” Vegeta snarled, glaring at the other and doing his best to ignore the pang of pain in his chest at the forlorn expression on Kakarot’s face. He needed to get rid of it. He needed to. It didn’t make _sense_ for him to hurt just because Kakarot looked like a kicked puppy! “You think that means anything? You think that just because some _higher power_ decided that we would be a match you’re supposed to turn around and what? _Love me_ ?” He spat, watching as every word seemed to hurt Kakarot more. “I do not need that.” He growled out, turning around. He was about to march off, when Kakarot’s hand caught his wrist, the grip tighter than he would touch him usually, too afraid to reveal his little secret probably, and Vegeta just _knew_ that was going to bruise. 

“That is not what’s happening here at all! If you’d listen for _once_ in your life-” 

“Let me go.” Vegeta hissed, turning around, glaring up into Kakarot’s eyes.

“ _Vegeta-”_

“Let me go this very instant or I _swear_ you’ll regret it!” And Kakarot did. His shoulders fell, his mouth opened and closed and he looked like he was about to _cry_. What a great hero, right there. 

“I know this is all confusing right now, but… do us both a favor. Think about this once you calm down okay?”   
  
“Just leave!” Vegeta yelled, but it didn’t matter. Kakarot was already walking away, as if the moron forgot that he could _fly_ and Vegeta was left alone, breathing hard as if he just ran a marathon. His chest hurt, little painful bursts, as if someone was stabbing him with a knife, but that was good. It was great. At least it forced Vegeta’s attention away from his still tingling lips. 

* * *

Vegeta pretended he didn’t count the days since then, didn’t count how many times he felt his stomach tense up whenever he caught Kakarot looking at him, almost longingly during the times Bulma thought it was a good idea to drag him out to help out with the _superhero business_ , now that he knew. Which only made him see Kakarot more often, making him feel more guilty, which in turn resulted in the woman thinking he should spend more time with his family to get his mind to other thoughts. _Which_ resulted with him sitting on the sofa next to the little brat, controller in his hands and glaring at the screen where the characters were fighting very unrealistically with Vegeta’s character very obviously losing, while listening to his sun and Bulma chattering.

“I think you’re wrong by the way.” Bulma said suddenly, not looking up from whatever invention she’s working on this time, and for a moment Vegeta had no idea whether the woman was talking to him, or to herself like she did at times when she was focused on her work. “You keep talking like your problem is with Goku, but it’s really you. You did the same thing back when _we_ were together. Something good happens to you and your first instinct is to push them away.” There she went, trying to get into his head again. Vegeta frowned and ignored her. “Like you’re too scared to actually stay in something good. Why is that? I actually always wanted to know. Are you scared you’ll mess up?” Vegeta bristles, glares and opens his mouth to deny it and maybe tell the woman where she can stick her apparent psychology degree but Bulma doesn’t give him a chance. 

“Tough luck, we all do. And I think Goku is the best guy to get over this with. Goku is a good guy. Even now. He told you what you are to him, the second he found out , and it wasn’t like he didn’t have any feelings for you before, so if there’s someone you don’t have to be worried with, it’s him.” 

Vegeta paused the game, ignoring his son’s whining and slowly turned around. 

“What?” 

“Oh, don’t give me the what. You know it’s true. Shall I remind you how you _freaked out_ when -” 

“Not what I meant.” Vegeta interrupted her before she could talk more _nonsense_. “What did you say about Kakarot?” 

_This_ time Bulma looked up with a lifted eyebrow.

“Just _how_ did you miss all of his ‘Vegeta this, Vegeta that’? How many times did he come to ask you to spar with him even though it wasn’t doing that much for him if he couldn’t use all his strength?” The last comment hurt, mostly his pride, but Vegeta couldn’t tell her she was wrong. 

“Really, Vegeta?” She sighed, the look in her eyes almost pitying. “Look, I love our son, but even I can’t stand Trunks as often as Goku has to, just so he can be around you. Especially not him _and_ Goten.” 

“Mom?!” Vegeta snorted at the look of pure betrayal on the brat’s face.

“Woman. There’s something I need from you.” 

* * *

Perhaps fate wasn’t so wrong. He didn’t know what he expected, when he blasted that guy off of Kakarot. Perhaps anger or worry - and in that case everything would be over right there, right then. Vegeta wouldn’t stand to be looked on as _weak_. But when he blasted the guy off of Kakarot, the glove still letting out a soft whirring sound as it closed again as Kakarot slowly looked up, there was none of those in his eyes. There was surprise, yes, but that was quickly exchanged with a wide smile. 

“Vege-” 

Vegeta’s eyes widened behind the mask. Telling the bad guys who he was wasn’t the best idea. Especially since there were Bulma and Trunks to think about. But Kakarot’s brain caught on quickly for once, because he stopped himself. 

“That is…. Ugh…. Prince?” 

The blast didn’t keep the guy down for too long, he was already groaning and turning back to them, almost purple from the way he started fuming and screeching. 

“ _Prince?”_ Vegeta hissed, glaring daggers at the other man. 

“I mean. You look really expensive and noble in that get up? Like royalty? And since I’m the Saiyan and we’re working together you get to be the Saiyan Prince!” Kakarot laughed and Vegeta grit his teeth. 

“I never said I was working with you!”

“Are you ignoring me?!” The bad guy yelled, before charging at them and Vegeta huffed, lifting his hand. The energy blast was already forming, the guy closer and closer and Vegeta smirked as he fired.   
  
“Uh oh. You might not want to do that.” Kakarot said, just before the guy collided with Vegeta, the impact throwing Vegeta back. 

“ _What?!”_ Vegeta gasped out, thankful for the sturdiness the armor presented. 

“This guy can absorb and adapt to attacks.” Kakarot finished, shrugging lightly. 

“And you didn’t think to tell me that before?!” Why did Vegeta think this was a good idea in the first place?! Kakarot was always moving on instinct, not thinking enough and Vegeta was thinking too much. Could they ever match up?!

“You don’t need help getting up, do you?” There was something about the way Kakarot said that, something about that smirk on his face and the fact that he didn't wait for Vegeta’s answer - he just turned around, yelling as he flew at the bad guy. Vegeta smirked. Perhaps this would work out after all. 

* * *

The fight lasted longer than Vegeta expected - were these the villains Kakarot fought on his own usually? But at the end the two of them were lying on the roof, breathing hard with the bits and pieces of the android - not even a real villain, damn it- still exploding close by in a lame imitation of the fireworks. 

And even though the fight wasn’t easy, it left him… satisfied. There was this quiet humm running in his veins, a smirk playing on his lips. Kakarot’s presence so close was comforting and he sighed, closing his eyes, only to open them to Kakarot propped up on his elbow, with a small smile of his own. For a moment, neither of them moved nor spoke, too content in the quiet night. Then Kakarot leaned down, half of his body covering Vegeta’s before their lips met. 

Vegeta didn’t know how long their kiss lasted - it could be seconds or a lifetime, he had no idea. His eyes searched Kakarot’s after he pulled away, wondering if they both were on the same page, for once.

“So… is this really okay?” Kakarot asked after a few heartbeats, his voice hopeful and yet worried as if Vegeta was even still able to say no anymore. The sharp contrast of the cold roof and the warmth of Kakarot’s body made him shiver, as he lifted his hand, fingers grasping Kakarot’s hair firmly, making him wince. 

“Not unless you kiss me again.” 

Well… at least Kakarot didn’t need to be told twice. 


End file.
